Memories
by Ecomm
Summary: A young archaeologist discovers an ancient city. There he will discover the secrets of a lost civilization, some that might rock the foundation of the world.
1. The Discovery

**Kyuubi**

normal

"talking"

'thinking'

Don't own Naruto or Guild Wars

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Huge

Huge.

That was the only word to describe this. No, there was a better word.

Titanic.

This discovery was titanic. Amazing, he thought. He knew that this dig site was an incredibly rare find, but this was unheard of. Hands shaking, he took out his canteen and took a long swig of water.

Jonathan Setzer, the "fresh meat" of the archaeological world, had just unearthed possibly the greatest find of the century. This was bigger than the Rosetta stone, than the paintings of Chauvet cave. Hell, even finding the lower half of the damn sphinx of Giza paled in comparison to this.

As he sat there in the dank cave somewhere near Mianyang, China, he began to imagine his future. No longer will he have to carry his heavy equipment everywhere he went. No, he wouldn't even have to go to sites anymore. _He_ would be the one who funds the expedition. _He _would be the one who would sit on his ass while others did all of the hard work. Most importantly, however, _he _would be the one that got rich.

Looking around, he began to reminisce about how he got to this place. He had been the "star" student throughout elementary school, Valedictorian of his senior year, top of his class at Harvard, where he studied ancient civilizations and the fundamentals of archaeology. All without ever taking five minutes of his day to study. In fact, he was one of the laziest people you would ever meet in your life. His favorite hobby was actually watching clouds drift along. Beauty is in the subtlety of things, he believed.

Swiping his black hair out of his unnaturally blue eyes, he suddenly remembered the dire situation he was currently in. His team of locals, about fifteen in all, was in central China, digging deep into a cave somewhere in a mountain.

Then everything went to shit.

There had been a scuffle between two diggers. It quickly escalated until the entire team was at each others throats. He had seen it happen. A worker was shoved into the side of the cave, loosening a myriad of rocks onto them in the process. Now, if it was just that, the most that would have happened would have been a broken bone or two. But God just had to fuck with him.

Apparently, the cave floor consisted of some material that had been corroded overtime. The team, their equipment, and Jonathan were sent barreling down an endless abyss. He didn't know how long he was out, but when he came to, his men were all dead.

To most people, this would be a worst case scenario. And for about a minute, it was. That is, until he turned his attention to the glistening city that was presented before him. Now we find our hero standing at the –what he assumed to be– gates of this utopia of historical information. There was an odd engraving on the doors. "It looks sort of like a leaf." he said. "I've never seen such an odd emblem."

Determined to learn more about this new civilization, he stepped towards the nearly nine hundred foot doors. He noticed an inscription on them. "Hmmm… I don't seem to recognize this type of script." Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and Jonathan was taken aback by the sudden luminosity. "What the hell!" he exclaimed, just as everything faded out of existence.

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

Awakened by the bothersome noise, he slowly sat up and looked at his surroundings. "Where am I?" he asked himself quietly. It looked like a sewer. "This is impossible!" he yelled. "Where the hell am I?" He was truly scared for the first time in his life. Never had he ever read or heard of anything like this. Even _his_ usually sharp mind couldn't come up with a reason for these events, and if Jonathan Setzer couldn't figure something out, nobody could.

"Alright Johnny-boy, just calm down. What was the last thing that you did?" Then the memories hit him like a ton of bricks. "That light. What the hell was that?" He looked around, and first noticed where he was. "A…sewer? Why the hell am I in a sewer?" Something reverberated down the hall. "What was that?" Nothing. "I must be going insane." he said to himself. It happened again, but this time it seemed more like laughter. Needless to say, he was terrified. "Ok, let's think about this. I could stay here, in relative safety, or go down there and check out whatever made that noise."

He sat there for what seemed like an hour, until he finally realized that if something wanted to kill him, it would have already done so. So, with eyes as wide as plates and legs that seemed to be made of gelatin, he gathered his courage and went to check it out.

He wandered around until he came upon a doorway. He walked in and set his eyes on a gate larger than the city's. Walking forward, he touched one of the hundreds of bars. He immediately wished he hadn't. It looked like cold metal, but it was as hot as the sun. A pair of gigantic eyes suddenly flung themselves open in the seemingly eternal blackness beyond the gate. Terrified, Jonathan ran towards the way he came in.

"**Not so fast, boy!**" said the eyes. A slab of stone jutted out of the ground in front of the doorway.

"**Ahhh… how I have missed terrorizing humans. My first host was never any fun. No matter what I did, he never seemed fazed by my attempts to scare him, be it dreams of his family being killed to sounds in the night when he was a small child.**" said the apparition.

"What the fuck is going on?!" screamed Jonathan.

"**In due time, kit everything will be explained**"

"Kit?"

"**Don't pay any attention to it, just an old habit. Now tell me, do you know why you are so smart? Or why you seem to never be ill?**"

"What are you talking about? I get sick all the time!" stated Jonathan, still very freaked out by the events.

"**Don't play dumb with me. Your leg has already been healed from that nasty fall you took.**"

It was true. Honestly, Jonathan couldn't remember the last time he was sick, and his broken leg was already mended. "How do you know me?"

The beast laughed, though it sounded like the most evil thing he had ever heard.

"**You haven't figured it out yet? I expected more from you. I have altered your body since you were a baby to fit my own needs."**

"What needs?" Jonathan asked suspiciously.

The beast laughed again. "**To give myself the most comfortable living space possible. What you feel affects this entire space.**"

The words perplexed Jonathan until he finally understood. "Am I… in my mind?"

"**Your subconscious, actually. Your mother's was smaller than this one though, the extra space is a welcome luxury."** The image of the specter was gradually becoming lighter, and it eventually took on the visage of a massive nine tailed fox.

"My mother died in childbirth." Jonathan said sadly. Growing up without your mother can be the most excruciating experience a human can go through.

"**And ****that**** is why you are here! You are an anomaly of God's creation!**"

"What do you mean?"

"**Thousands of years ago, I was sealed into the patriarch of your family. But the fool who did so was only human, and was not wise in the ways of magic. He unexpectedly put a curse on my vessel, and your family's ability to produce sons was destroyed."**

"What?..." then a question came into Jonathan's mind that he wondered why he hadn't asked before.

"Who are you?" The fox looked stunned at the question, but quickly regained his composure.

"**Young mortal, I am known by some as Astaroth, and by others as Abaddon, but my true name is the great Kyuubi no Kitsune.**"

AN: Hey, this is the first chapter of my first story! Please review, it would mean a lot. Also, if you have any ideas on what I should do, if I should change my writing style, if I should slow down, or whatever, email me at. Thanks.


	2. Can I have an explanation?

Kyuubi

**Kyuubi**

normal

"talking"

'thinking'

Don't own Naruto or Guild Wars

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Previously…

"Who are you?" The fox looked stunned at the question, but quickly regained his composure.

"**Young mortal, I am known by some as Astaroth, and by others as Abaddon, but my true name is the great Kyuubi no Kitsune.**"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kyuubi… Kyuubi… doesn't ring a bell." Jonathan said condescendingly.

"**Understandable. The name Kyuubi has not been uttered by a mortal tongue in over ten thousand years. But you must have heard of the great Astaroth?**" said Kyuubi.

"Yes, I have heard of Astaroth. One of the princes of Hell referred to in the Lemegeton*. But I have never heard of Abaddon. Who is he?" asked Jonathan.

Kyuubi seemed to lose himself in his memories for a moment. "**Abaddon was my first true name.**" said Kyuubi, after regaining himself.

"How can you have more than one name?"

"**Silence mortal, and let me speak. I was once the god of water and knowledge in a world parallel to this. The other gods that ruled in unison with me were corrupt, and I decided to remove them from their position of power. I almost succeeded, were in not for a traitor in my own camp." **Kyuubi snarled, and Jonathan found the sight of him incredibly imposing.

"**My so called counselor sold my secrets to the others in exchange for asylum after the war. Using the stolen knowledge, they were able to defeat me and my legions. I was bound into the deepest reaches of the underworld for eternity. That is, until a hapless demon accidentally stumbled upon my abode. I promised him power if he would recruit others on my behalf. At first he refused, but with a little… persuasion, he joined me. Within a century, my army was just as powerful as it had ever been. The only major problem was that I could not walk the mortal earth and destroy the other god's followers, and I could not risk my men to fight the combined forces of the other gods without me, so I had spies sent up to cause turmoil among the population."**

"So, what happened? Did you fail?" asked Jonathan, now sitting on the floor of the enormous room.

"**At first, things went splendidly. My men managed to cripple the major powers of the world, open up a portal from my Realm of Torment to the mortal plane, and better yet, the heir to the throne of one nation had stumbled upon secret records of my life and decided to become my avatar. However, all of my plans were completely foiled by the only mortal being that I have ever come to respect.**"

"Who was it?"

Kyuubi closed his eyes. "**I do not remember this hero's name, nor if it was male or female. I do remember that it was an acolyte of the nature goddess. But nevertheless, the hero closed the portal to my Realm, brought stability to the human population, murdered my avatar, and even managed to defeat my true form in one-on-one combat. The hero was truly an amazing creature.**"

Kyuubi looked Jonathan straight in the eyes. "**And that is where your world comes into the fray. When I was defeated, the five gods, my former brethren, decided that I was to be executed. But as an immortal, I cannot be killed, so they decided to shame me in the most demeaning way possible.**"

Kyuubi let loose a growl. "**The bastards brought me before the Eternal One.**"

"The Eternal One?"

"**The Eternal One is the creator of the Universe. He has power over every dimension and every being in existence.**"

"What did this 'Eternal One' do?"

"**The Eternal One, in his 'infinite' wisdom, decided that instead of destroying me, he would punish me by stripping me of my rank. I retained some of my old power, but most of it was lost. As an added insult, I lost my godly name for one of a lowly demon.**"

"Kyuubi."

"**Correct. When I learned of my verdict, I believed that I would become a lowly imp, but the Eternal One had other plans. He had sent eight of his heralds to this dimension to guard the mortals there from the unusually large demonic presence it has. They had, however, gone back on their word, and were hunting the population into oblivion. I was to travel there, in my new visage of a nine tailed fox, and defeat the others. The heralds were also immortal, so I created a plan to defeat them. If I would temporarily ally myself with the humans, I could give them an opportunity to seal the heralds into one of their new born babes.**"

"That is quite a good plan." said Jonathan.

"**It was, and it worked. After my task was complete, I was visited by a messenger of the Eternal One. I was given a new task- to destroy the human military command center known as Konohagakure, the village that you have discovered.**"

"Konohagakure translates into… Village… hidden in the… Leaves?" Jonathan asked.

"**Correct, mortal. You are more intelligent than you look.**" said Kyuubi, seemingly impressed.

"Well, I do love studying dead languages."

"**You are a very odd mortal, young Uzumaki.**"

"Uzumaki?"

Kyuubi sighed. "**All will be revealed in due time, boy. Now, Konoha was the only civilization that I had not allied myself with, so I had no alms about slaughtering them. The only problem was the village's leader, a man named Minato Namikaze. He was a very virtuous man, powerful for a mortal, and also your ancestor.**"

"Whoa, slow down for a minute. You mean to tell me that my family's genealogy can be traced all the way back to that ancient city?"

"**Yes, what is so hard to understand about that?**"

"Nothing, it is just very illogical."

"**How so, young one?**"

"The chances of me finding the ancient city where my family was started are incredibly slim. In fact, this entire story is very unbelievable."

Kyuubi looked enraged. "**So you take me for a liar, you pitiful worm?"**

"No! Not at all!" Jonathan said. "I'm trying to say that this story is a little hard for me to wrap my mind around!" Though his demeanor was confident, he was actually terrified for his life, and the sight of this great demon was scarier than anything Hollywood could ever create. After composing himself, Jonathan asked another question.

"Why did you have to destroy them?" asked Jonathan.

"**A powerful clan in their village had been meddling in the natural order of the world.**"

"I see. So go one, continue with your story! The suspense is killing me!" exclaimed Jonathan.

Kyuubi laughed. "**I see my sadistic nature has somehow seeped into your psyche. My attack went well, with many of their shinobi-warriors who use their internal energy as weapons- fell before my feet. It would seem that Konohagakure was to fall, but it was not to be. You see, Konohagakure had just fought a war with two neighboring countries, Kumogakure and Iwagakure, who I had allied myself with. Konohagakure was larger and more powerful than both, and came out victorious. Along with an incredible amount of currency and food, Konoha demanded their secrets. Besides the schematics of both cities and ancient secrets from the prominent families, they gained the ability to seal demons into their own.**"

"Oh man, that really sucks." said Jonathan.

Kyuubi nodded. "**Imagine my surprise when I see Namikaze initiating the secrets of the sealing techniques. Iwa and Kumo were smart, however, and had altered the instructions so that the caster would have to sacrifice themself for the sealing to work. I knew that it was impossible to resist the sealing, so I willingly submitted. He contained me inside of his newborn son, Naruto Uzumaki.**"

"So that is what you meant when you called me Uzumaki?"

"**Yes, mortal. Naruto grew up hated and spurned by the entire village, yet he somehow managed to maintain a positive attitude. I recall once on his sixth birthday, some drunken civilians somehow managed to kidnap him and crucify him in the town center. It took all of my ability to keep him from dying of blood loss. When he woke up, he simply put on a smile and asked to go home so he could play with his toys**"

"My God, that's terrible! Nobody cared for him?"

"**Very few, only his father's successor and a kindly old man and his daughter.**"

"Why did everyone treat him that way? Did they not know that he was the son of the man who had saved their village?" asked Jonathan, becoming increasingly disgusted by mankind.

Kyuubi stayed silent for a while before giving an explanation. "**No, only three people knew who his father was. The village leader, Hiruzen Sarutobi would have, and he did his best to protect the boy, but nearly every ninja under his jurisdiction hated Naruto and believed that he was a demon. His father's teacher, Jiraiya, and the woman who was like a mother to him, Jiraiya's teammate Tsuande, both knew about his parentage, but they had to leave Konoha, Jiraiya to run Konoha's Espionage Division, and Tsunade for personal reasons.**"

"They say that demons are cruel." mumbled Jonathan under his breath.

Kyuubi made a noise that roughly sounded like a giggle. "**Very true, kit, very true. You humans are very hypocritical.**"

"You're telling me! I'm one of them!"

Kyuubi let loose an incredibly long laugh. "**I like you, kit! You're not like the other humans I've come in contact with!**"

"I'm not like other humans, now am I? Whatever, please continue with you story."

"**Fine, no need to rush. As I said before, Naruto was abused everywhere he went. His teachers gave him terrible marks on everything he did, even though he did all of them perfectly. He did graduate the Ninja Academy, however, and was placed on a team of three with one Sakura Haruno and one Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto was infatuated with Sakura and would do anything for her, but she-and all of the other girls in the academy- only had their eyes on Sasuke. She usually hit Naruto when he would try to talk to her, even though they were on the same team. Sasuke, however, was a completely different story. When he was young, he had suffered severe mental trauma when he witnessed his older brother slaughter his entire family. He was always snobbish to everyone and considered others below him. Naruto, however, with his happy-go-lucky nature, cracked the boy's outer shell, and the two became as close as brothers. But something went wrong.**"

"Doesn't it always?"

Kyuubi nodded. "**Sasuke Uchiha was always obsessed with gaining more power to kill his older brother. He was an 'avenger' and would stop at nothing to gain his revenge. So when an outcast of Konoha's elite offered him the chance to gain all of his abilities, he readily took it. Sasuke fled Konoha for another village called Otogakure, nearly killing Naruto in the process. This sparked a war between Oto and Konoha, and after a grueling battle, Sasuke was captured and executed on grounds of treachery. Naruto and Sakura were the only people who cared enough to visit him in his cell. I still remember the moment when they vowed on Sasuke's grave that they would never stop in their hunt for Sasuke's seducer, a man named Orochimaru.**"

Kyuubi stopped for a moment and looked at Jonathan, who was still somewhat shaken at the sight of this giant fox talking to him. Realizing his discomfort, Kyuubi decided that he should take on a more calming form. "**Are you comfortable with my form?**" asked Kyuubi.

"Honestly, it's kind of frightening." replied Jonathan.

"**I will take on my human form, then.**"

There was a flash of red, and Jonathan, for the second time in one day, had to cover his eyes to protect them. When he opened them up, he saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. There was no longer a giant red fox, but a beautiful girl about his age. Her silky red hair cascaded down to her mid-back, and her beautiful blood red eyes seemed to peer into his very soul. Her skin was the perfect shade of olive. She was wearing a pink kimono with different designs on them, and on the back of it was a large fox head.

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked.

Poor Jonathan stood up, his mouth ajar. "You… you're a-"

"A woman, yes. Naruto had that same expression on his face when he found out."

"Wow, that was unexpected." Jonathan said with a little drool falling out of his mouth.

Kyuubi laughed. "Every time one of my hosts somehow manages to get in here and see this form, they say the same exact thing, though the spittle is a first."

Jonathan, realizing that he was drooling, quickly used his sleeve to wipe it off his beet red face. Looking at her, he remembered that there were still many questions that needed to be answered.

"So, do you have any idea why I'm here?" Jonathan asked.

"No."

"No?"

"Nope."

"No idea?"

"None whatsoever."

"So what the fuck is going on?"

Kyuubi's eyes suddenly widened. "I think we're going to find out soon enough."

"What do you me-" He was stopped mid sentence by a resounding boom and a flash of white light. "Alright, that has to stop!" he yelled as he crossed his arms over his eyes. When his senses returned, he was greeted by the sight of Kyuubi bowing to an old man with a long, flowing beard. His robes were the purest white imaginable, and the cane in his hands looked like it was made of light itself.

"Who are you?" asked Jonathan. The man simply smiled at Jonathan, and suddenly he felt at ease.

"Young man, what is your name?" the old man asked.

"Jonathan Michael Setzer." Jonathan said, almost reflexively.

The man's smile broadened. "A fine name for a fine boy. And to answer your question, I believe Kyuubi has knows."

The man looked at Kyuubi, and she immediately gave Jonathan an answer.

"The man standing before you is none other than the Creator Himself, the Eternal One."

Jonathan, upon realizing whose presence he was in, immediately fell to his face. "I am not worthy to be in your sight." He said.

The Eternal One rolled his eyes. "Oh, how I hate all of this pomp. Arise, both of you!" They both slowly rose from the ground.

"I know that both of you would like an explanation, and that is why I am here." he said.

"My Lord, what is so important that you would grace us with your presence and not send a messenger?" asked Kyuubi. She knew something was off when she felt his presence.

The Eternal One suddenly dropped his warm smile. "Do not ask. You know I always explain events in the end." said the godly figure, summoning a chair for himself to sit on. "Now, the reason why you are here, Jonathan, is because you" he pointed at Kyuubi "are going to do this man a service."

"What would you have me do, my Lord?"

"You are going to show him the events of this world's Axiom through the boy Naruto's memories."

Kyuubi visibly tensed at his command. "Why would you have me do that, sir?" said Kyuubi, obviously keeping her anger in check.

"Because if I am satisfied with you, I will not only release you from this bond, but shall restore your godhood." said the Eternal One, plastering the smile back on his face.

"I… I… I…" was all that Kyuubi could manage to say before passing out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AU: Hey, it's Ecomm again. I'm not very happy about this chap, I think it was a little… I don't know… weird. But I do have some good news! I have a four day weekend off from school starting Thursday, so I'm gonna update. Who knows, maybe I can add two more chapters. Whatever. Hey, I have a little piece of advice for anyone who likes hard rock and doesn't mind Christian music. Get Skillet's Comatose Comes Alive Tour live cd/dvd. I preordered it and got it in the mail a couple of days ago, and I watched it with my friend. Good God, it was awesome.

*The Lemegeton is more commonly known as the Lesser Key of Solomon. It's one of the most famous books on demonology.


	3. Of Axioms and Memories

AN: Hey, sorry for posting this so late. It turns out that the days I have off are NEXT week, not this week. So, after an unfortunate and unexpected hiatus, here's new the new chap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kyuubi**

normal

"talking"

'_thinking_'

Don't own Naruto or Guild Wars

Previously…

Kyuubi visibly tensed at his command. "Why would you have me do that, sir?" said Kyuubi, obviously keeping her anger in check.

"Because if I am satisfied with you, I will not only release you from this bond, but shall restore your godhood." said the Eternal One, plastering the smile back on his face.

"I… I… I…" was all that Kyuubi could manage to say before passing out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Johnathan looked down at Kyuubi's motionless form apathetically. "Is she going to be alright?" he asked after an indeterminable amount of time.

"She'll be fine," said the Elder One "she's just shocked."

Jonathan nodded, and lifted his head to look at the Elder One. "So what is this "Axiom" you mentioned?" he asked. Again, the Elder One ditched his facade of happiness.

"A world's Axiom, young one, is when a world begins to change from it's primordial state into that which it shall be for the rest of eternity." replied the Elder One ominously.

"So its essentially a terrestrial puberty?"

"Correct, but it is much more destructive. All life is usually wiped out during the Axiom. When you witness it, you will see many things that are both familiar and distant to you."

"Like what?"

"Some of the technology that you are accustomed with, such as television and radio communication, is commonplace, while the culture is most like the ones you call the Japanese. But the populace freely uses a form of energy that is inaccessible to you now, due to the Axiom"

"How is that possible, my Lord?"

The Elder One shook his head. "You know, you mortals think that you are so smart, yet you don't even have the basic understanding of Spiritual Echoes."

"Please enlighten me, my Liege." said Jonathan, barely holding in his anger.

He chuckled. "I appreciate your attempts at holding your tongue. Now, to 'enlighten' you, Spiritual Echoes are created after a world's Axiom. They are the attempts of a lingering mortal's spirit that lived before the Axiom to release it's knowledge into the current living world. Too soft to hear, even for your "advanced" audio equipment, and only the subconscious of a mortal can pick it up. Even then, they come in quick flashes, but lead to either ages of enlightenment or dark times."

"Can you give me an example of both, sir?" asked Jonathan, stunned at this revelation.

"Well, a good example is when a man named Plato came up with what you call 'republic.'"

"And a bad one?"

The Elder One stroked his pure-white beard in thought, before something suddenly gleamed in his eyes. "Ah yes, a perfect example is when a man named Al-Safed accidentally stumbled upon the echo of a spirit lamenting over the philosophy of slavery. Apparently, he thought it was a good idea."

Jonathan nodded, before asking what seemed to be the hundredth question that day.

"How is it possible that Kyuubi is still around in the human world? I mean, I would think that something would be destroyed if its container is crushed?"

The Elder One nodded. "That is a good question. But as you know, she is not able to be killed. So during the Axiom, she was exhumed from her prison into a temporary host in my realm. Afterwards, she was again placed into a host."

Jonathan nodded again, before reflecting on the previous actions of the Elder One.

'_When he was giving me an example, he seemed to hesitate for a moment. That doesn't seem too god-like. He must be planning something bigger than restoring Abaddon's godhood._' thought Jonathan.

"You are correct, young one. There is something much more important that is brewing in my mind." said the Elder One, with a smug expression on his face.

"Damn, I forgot that you're omniscient." said Jonathan.

"It happens. Ah, she wakes." said the Elder One as he turned his head toward Kyuubi.

"Ugh. It feels like that one time Grenth and I drank some of Melandru's Druid brew." she said groggily, while putting her hand on her forehead.

"It put a god down that fast?" asked Jonathan.

Kyuubi lifted her head and looked at him. "Melandru was the godess of nature in my previous domain, so she had an infinite amount of hops and barley to make it with." she answered.

"Well, I'm going to have to get my hands on some of that."

"Oh, that's nothing. You should have tried Balthazar's Berserk Concoction. His soldiers would take it before battle, but we would sometimes sneak into his warehouses and steal a few shots. It didn't pack as much of a punch as Melandru's brew, but it gave some of the best trips I've ever had. Everything turned red for about five days."

Jonathan laughed. "That reminds me of this one time in High School, I took a tab of acid right outside of an Italian restaurant, and when I walked in-"

"Excuse me, but I believe we have something more important than hallucinogens to discuss." said the Elder One, who was rapidly getting annoyed.

Kyuubi looked over at him and blinked. "Oh…" she said, before she remembered the circumstances. She jumped up and started running around the room frantically.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, this is big! This is really big!" she practically screamed. This continued for about five minutes before the Elder One started to get impatient.

"ENOUGH!" he screamed.

Both Jonathan and Kyuubi snapped their heads towards him, and the Elder One seemed to regret losing his temper immediately. "I'm sorry, but I must return to my palace. Kyuubi, bring him to the Chamber of Memories as soon as possible. Remember, my children, I am always with you." he said, before summoning a portal of light.

"When will we see you again?" asked Jonathan as he was walking in.

He turned his head and looked at them over his shoulder. "When I deem your progress sufficient." And with a kindly smile, he was gone.

Silence washed over the room before Jonathan broke it. "So, what now?" he asked Kyuubi.

She turned to look at him. "Now, we earn my godhood back. Follow me." she said to him as she walked through the gate towards the exit. After a few seconds of hesitation, Jonathan began to follow her.

They walked for what seemed like hours, until they reached another door. They entered, and found themselves in an ornate hallway, completely contrast to the sewer that they were just in. The walls were covered in paintings, ranging from scenes of beautiful bliss to the most gruesome battle scenes imaginable. Jonathan looked on in awe at the place, and before he knew it, they were at a giant pair of red doors that had intricate engravings stitched into them. Surprised at its sudden appearance, he edged a little closer to Kyuubi.

"So this is the Chamber of Memories?" he asked.

"Yep." was Kyuubi's only reply as she walked towards the door.

"What are we going to do in there?" he asked her.

Kyuubi sighed. "We are going to reach into the collective memories of your ancestors so you can view this world's Axiom. Now, listen closely. When we go in there, you are going to sit in the center of the room. Don't make any sudden movements, or the process will have to be repeated. And believe me; you don't want that to happen."

She rested her slender hand on an engraving shaped like a circle. Almost immediately, light shot out from it and illuminated the rest of the patterns. Slowly, the doors started to open, revealing a winding staircase leading into a seemingly bottomless abyss.

"Come on, we don't have much time." she said, and they began their long descent. When they finally reached the bottom, they were greeted with the sight of a large circular pattern. Kyuubi pushed Jonathan into the circle. He looked back at her, with an expression that showed he was offended.

"Hurry up and sit down! I want to get out of this damn place!" Kyuubi yelled, and went into a meditative pose.

Narrowing his eyes at her, he reluctantly complied. Sitting directly in the center of the circle, he shut his eyes and began to breathe deeply. He felt like he was floating, and then suddenly as if an incredible pressure was brought down upon him. Kyuubi, meanwhile, was chanting in an unknown language, still in the meditative position. Light began to form around her hands, and she suddenly shot up and hit Jonathan on the forehead with her glowing palms. He slumped forward, and Kyuubi had to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Finally, it's going to end. I'm going to get… out…" she said, before passing out for the second time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Hey guys, I want to apologize again for updating so late. On the bright side, I'm going to finally get to start writing the Naruto section of this fic. Thanks to those who have reviewed so far, and keep them coming please. Alright, I'm really tired, and I need to proofread this. So until next time, I bid you adieu.


	4. A Meeting of the Superpowers

AN: Sup guys? Just want to let you know, I have a severe case of writer's block right now, so this chapter might seem a little bit rushed. On the bright side, I have a girlfriend now! I haven't had one in a really long time. But you probably don't want to hear me drabble on about my personal life. Whatever, here's the chap. The Naruto section starts now!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kyuubi**

normal

"talking"

'_thinking_'

Don't own Naruto or Guild Wars

Previously…

Light began to form around her hands, and she suddenly shot up and hit Jonathan on the forehead with her glowing palms. He slumped forward, and Kyuubi had to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Finally, it's going to end. I'm going to get… out…" she said, before passing out for the second time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uggggh." Jonathan moaned as he came to. "What the hell was her problem?" he asked himself.

"She just wants to get out of her cage."

Jonathan whipped around towards the mystery voice, and laughed as he saw the cause of his concern. The owner of the voice was an old man. He had wild, grey hair sticking out in all directions, and it reached down to his mid back. He was hunched over, and had a cane to support him. His blue eyes held a mirth that only an innocent child's could.

"So, are you going to introduce yourself, or are you just going to stand there and laugh at me?" asked the man.

It took a few seconds for Jonathan to come to a complete halt. "I'm sorry, I half expected to turn around and find a giant monster, not an old man. Anyway, I'm Jonathan Setzer. And you are?" he said after he stopped laughing.

The man smiled at him. "Hello young man, my name is Elessar. Elessar Sáralondë. The Elder One has commissioned me to be your guide through your spiritual memories."

Jonathan nodded. "Is there a reason you were chosen and not someone else?"

Elessar laughed. "Yes there is, but it is irrelevant to your situation. Who knows, maybe it will be revealed to you after your ordeal is over? You will probably be shocked at the identity of this 'old man.'" he said.

"Do you have a connection with Kyuubi?"

"I do."

"Well, I already have an idea of who you are, then."

"Don't say it, you still don't know for sure. Now then, I will have to explain the process of viewing the memories. You cannot look at them for too long because your personality might melt, so when I deem you have had enough, you will come back here for a little bit to rest. Afterwards, you will continue viewing the memories." explained Elessar.

"And where exactly are we?" asked Jonathan.

"Still in your mind. Kyuubi transported the section of your soul that deals with interaction into this room. The other part of your soul is safe with her."

Jonathan looked around at his surroundings. It was completely white everywhere he looked. "Can I change this room into something better?" he asked Elessar.

"Of course, it is still your mind." he answered.

Jonathan thought for a moment, and suddenly, they were on the peak of a snowy mountain, and a gigantic castle stood before them.

"That's much better." he said as a skeletal servant approached him.

"What shall you have me do, master?" it said as it bowed on one knee.

"Lead us to the throne room. And get us something to drink." he told the skeleton.

"As you wish, my Lords." it said, before leading them down a long, ornate hallway. They reached the throne room, where two giant, comfy looking chairs greeted them. They sat down in each, Jonathan quickly sitting down and slamming his feet on the ottoman, while Elessar took a much more conservative approach.

"Not what I would have chosen for my paradise, but its alright." he said as he eased himself into the chair.

Jonathan shrugged. "When I was a child, I always wanted to live in a castle. I also liked to play Castlevania on the NES, so that's why there are skeletons everywhere."

"You have quite the imagination there. You should write a book!"

"Hmmm, I've never really thought about that." Jonathan said with a faraway look in his eyes.

Elessar sighed. "I would love to sit and chat, but there is much to do." he said as he rose from his seat.

"Yes, you're right." Jonathan said as he followed Elessar's example and stood up. "Just answer me one thing, though."

"Sure, what is it?" Elessar asked as his hands started to glow, just as Kyuubi's had done before.

"Will this hurt?" Jonathan asked with a hint of timidity in his voice.

A small grin began to form on the corners of Elessar's mouth. "A little bit." he answered.

Jonathan's eyes widened, but before he could run away, Elessar hit him in his temples with his palms. Everything seemed to whirl around at the speed of light for Jonathan. It felt as if someone had hit him in the head with a baseball bat, and he passed out before he hit the floor.

Elessar stared at Jonathan's still body. "Maybe now the worlds can get some peace, for once." he said, just as the skeleton returned with their drinks. It looked at Jonathan, then at Elessar with its mouth agape.

"What?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The tall, blond haired man stood before the simple grave, seemingly oblivious to the rain around him. Beside him was a pink haired woman, equally as somber. He blinked, before tightening his grip around a piece of paper in his hand.

"Why, Sakura-chan?" he asked the woman. "Why did he have to leave us?"

She stayed silent. She wanted to give him an explanation, but the truth was that she didn't know herself. All she knew that their best friend and teammate, Uchiha Sasuke, had become a traitor to their village, was caught, imprisoned, and executed.

She raised her hand to touch the man's shoulder, but he shoved it off. Not many new this, but Uzumaki Naruto, Konohagakure's infamous Lotus Fox and Demon container of the Nine Tailed Fox, Kyuubi, had emotions other than happiness, and right now, he was far from happy. He had been forced to subdue his best friend and bring him back to his home, where they had gouged out his eyes to study his bloodline, the Sharingan, and crucified him. He didn't even know that crucifixion was still a legal form of execution.

The battle to capture him was one of the most grueling of the entire campaign. There had been many casualties, mostly chuunins and some jounins, but they had also lost two of the best shinobi the village had to offer. Inuzuka Kiba and his nin-dog Akamaru, and Hyuuga Hinata, the heir to the prestigious Hyuuga clan, had both died in the fight. Eyewitness accounts tell that the two lovers had fought like demons cornered, even when they were overcome by close to one hundred enemy jounin.

But all was not lost. Orochimaru, the man who was the leader of the enemy village Otogakure, had lost ten platoons of soldiers and his most powerful officer. His newest atrocity, however, had shaken Konoha to the core. Soldiers, terribly twisted by some sort of black magic, had been encountered near the border. Five were encountered by a team of twenty Konoha shinobi. Only four had made it out alive. They hauled the bodies back to Konoha, were they were examined. Their muscle mass and chakra reserves were nearly five times greater than that of the average chuunin. Combined with Orochimaru's "effective" training regiments, they were a force to be reckoned with.

"It's all your fault, teme." Naruto said, looking down. "Your fault that so many are dead, that we'll never see Kiba or Hinata-chan's faces again. Are you happy? Your selfish quest for vengeance has lead to the death of so many."

"Naruto…"

"Hmm? You say something, Sakura-chan?"

She shook her head. "No, Naruto, it's just that we have to get going. Tsunade-sama needs us for the meeting with Pein-sama."

Naruto tensed at that name, and Sakura noticed it.

"Naruto, you know that he was under Uchiha Madara's control when he killed Jiraiya-sama. He is a completely different person now."

He relaxed. "I know, but it's just so hard to forgive him."

"I realize that, but we have to meet our allies sometime."

He nodded, before turning back to the grave. The rain was stopping now, and a beam of sunshine was coming out of the clouds and landed on the gravestone. "I'm sorry that it didn't turn out the way that we wanted it to… brother." he said as he bent down and placed the picture of Team 7 when they were younger on the marker. With tears in his eyes, he slowly stood back up, and walked towards his home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Baa-chan, what the hell do you need us to do?" Naruto asked as he rudely kicked open the doors to the Hokage's office. Sakura quickly caught up behind him and punched him in the head.

"Naruto! You know that you shouldn't talk to Tsunade-sama like that!" she screamed, before realizing who was in the room. The Tsuchikage of Iwagakure, Mizukage of Kirigakure, and Raikage of Kumogakure were all gathered in Tsunade's office.

Sakura was surprised at the unexpected meeting of former enemies, but Naruto didn't miss a beat. "Oi, where's Gaara-teme?" he asked the Tsuchikage.

The Tsuchikage looked at him with hard eyes. "Do you not know who you speak to?" he asked threateningly.

Naruto returned his stare. "Yes I do! An old man who can't hold his liquor as much as a fourteen year old boy can!" he rebutted.

They stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity, before they both started to break into fits of laughter. Sakura and Tsunade were both more shocked than they ever had been before. The Tsuchikage stooped down to Naruto's level (a good six meters) and enveloped him in a giant hug.

"My boy! It's been so long since I've seen you!" he practically yelled, before he realized that Naruto was turning purple. He set him down, and the Mizukage gracefully slid over to Naruto's side.

"Hello Naruto, it is good to see you again." he said as they shook hands.

"Likewise, Shark. Tell me, how's Tsume-chan doing? Still in the, um, 'entertainment' business?" he asked, panting.

The Mizukage's face flushed crimson, before he answered Naruto's question. "No, Tsume-chan isn't doing 'that' anymore. In fact, we got married last year." he beamed proudly.

"And a fine wedding it was!" boomed the Raikage. Naruto's eyes got as big as Hokage sized bowls at Ichiraku ramen, but before he could make a break for the exit, the massive Raikage had somehow crossed the entire room, an impressive feat, because even though he was not as gigantic as the Tsuchikage, he was still an impressive nine feet tall, and he too brought Naruto into an embrace.

"AIIIIIIR!" He managed to squeal before he nearly passed out for the second time in a minute. When he was released, he took a second to breathe before looking up at the Raikage.

"Hey there, Scorpion. How's Killer Bee?" he asked, still slightly out of breath.

"He's doing fine, thanks to you, Brother!" exclaimed the Raikage exuberantly.

"Umm, could someone please explain to me how you all know Naruto?" asked Tsunade, who was tired of being out of the loop.

The Tsuchikage was the first to speak up. "Well, as you know, we all came to power in our respective villages around five years ago. The former leaders were despots, and would have never even agreed to this meeting. That all changed when Jiraiya-sama and the runt over there came around." he boomed and pointed his finger at Naruto.

"When they came to Tsuchi, I was nothing but a big guy working in a blacksmith's shop who hated the government. When I met Jiraiya-sama and Naruto, they agreed to help me train and overthrow the former Tsuchikage. Obviously, my size can't be good for stealth, so I learned how to use a War Hammer and Axe. Eventually, I gained enough power and influence to stage a coup. The rest, as they say, is history." he explained to them. Tsunade gave Naruto a harsh glare before the Mizukage started to speak.

"The former Mizukage was a corrupt man, and he was taking bribes from many different criminal syndicates. I was once the leader of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū, but they had been disbanded by that scum. Kiri was in shambles, and there were only about fifty shinobi in the village, most of whom were loyal to the Mizukage. So when I heard that the Great Jiraiya and his apprentice were in Mizu no Kuni, I naturally went to them for help. They agreed, and we laid siege to the Mizukage's office. Now, Kiri is as strong as it ever was." The Mizukage seemed to beam at the thought of his village being restored to it's rightful place.

"I met Naruto," the Raikage began, "when they arrived at Kumo. I was a gate guard at the time because no matter what I did, I could not increase my chakra reserves. Jiraiya-sama immediately saw what was wrong with me- at birth; I had a special chakra blocking seal placed upon me by the Raikage, who was afraid that I might overthrow him. When he released it, I became too powerful for anyone's good due to the sudden flow of chakra, and went into a rampage, killing the Raikage in the process. Now, I'm the Raikage, thanks to them."

Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Gee, guys, you make it sound like I'm my father." he said. Sakura was now impressed. Her teammate was responsible for the overthrow of three governments? And who the hell was his father? Before she could say anything, a sudden gust of sand somehow made it's way into the Hokage's office.

Gaara stood there as emotionless as ever. "I humbly apologize for my tardiness. There were some…inconveniences that needed to be taken care of." he said as he looked around the room and his fellow Kages. When his eyes landed on Naruto, he did something that everyone was shocked to see; he smiled.

"Naruto-san, I trust the remedy I had my medics create quell the rash?" he asked.

"Ummm, Gaara, I know you're new to the whole social thing, but that's not what you would call 'proper' public conversation." he said, incredibly embarrassed.

"Well, we are not here to discuss our social lives, are we?" Gaara asked.

"No, we are not." said someone in the doorway of the room. They all turned to see Pein and Konan of the Akatsuki walking towards them. Ever since Uchiha Madara had been killed, the trance he had put on all of the Akatsuki members had fallen. They were now an allied force of Konoha, and had ditched the black cloak-red cloud look. They now wore whatever the individual members wanted. Pein and Konan, for example, both wore grey, form fitting Ame ANBU outfits with the Amegakure hitai-ite wrapped around their waists.

"We have a problem." said Pein, as he handed out pictures to everyone in the room.

"What is this?" asked the Mizukage, disgusted at what he saw.

"These," Pein explained, "are pictures of the most recent raid of Orochimaru's newest soldiers in Uzu no Kuni." The pictures were horrible. Images of men, women and children being devoured by the sub-humans were forever ingrained into their minds.

"It gets worse. If my spies are correct, then there are about ten thousand of these monsters lurking in Otogakure. We've also discovered his future plans."

"What are they?" asked Naruto.

Pein looked at him straight in the eyes. "We believe that he plans on a full scale assault on the Elemental Countries."

Everyone was silent, before Tsunade asked the question that they were all dying to know.

"How long do we have."

He shook his head and looked at the ground. "If my intelligence reports are correct, and they always are, we have five months."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: hey guys, just want to thank all of my reviewers. It really means a lot to me when you leave one, so please do. Btw, if anyone can figure out why I decided to have the Raikage call Naruto "brother," I will acknowledge them in the next chapter. Here's a hint: both are big and Naruto and the other guy is blond. The bigger one likes to give hugs. In fact, it's a tribal tradition. Alright everyone, goodnight.


End file.
